Fezzes are cool
by A Dolphin called Chuck
Summary: Inspired by a line in KOTW when Scapegrace thinks fezzes are cool and this is why.


**Hey guys thanks for giving this story a chance. It's inspired by Scapegrace thinking fezzes were cool in Kingdom of the wicked and this is how I think he found out they were cool. Enjoy! **

Vaurien Scapegrace used to have dreams, when he was little he would dream about many things such as adventure, food, family and even love. He dreamed of becoming famous, now he dreamed of becoming infamous, he dreamed of becoming the killer supreme! unfortunately that dream had never really came true he had to admit it had taken a few knock backs but he still considered himself the killer supreme he was once dreamed about only now he was the killer supreme who was a head in a jar but nonetheless still the killer supreme! Then there was a tap on the jar that made scapegrace move forward and hit his head of the jar

" oww! " he shouted, the sudden outburst scared the jesus out of Thrasher who yelped and stumbled knocking over the table that the jar was on making it fall to the ground

" Oww! " scapegrace shouted again when his jar hit the ground it rolled for a little which made him feel like was in a washing machine before it stopped at a place which gave him a delightful view of Thrasher's backside while he lay over the collapsed table

" great " muttered Scapegrace " What did you do that for?! " shouted scapegrace, Thrasher stood up and looked around him, dumbfounded as to where his masters voice had come from

" I'm down here you idiot! " Scapegrace shouted, Thrasher looked down and saw his master on the ground

" I'm sorry master I'm sorry I was just checking to see if you were awake! " Thrasher said quickly lifting up Scapegrace. " Although I should have known because you blow bubbles in your jar when your asleep why am i such as idiot master! " Thrasher shouted and began to cry

" great " sighed Scapegrace then frowned " I blow bubbles when I'm asleep? " Thrasher stopped crying for a moment to answer

" Yes it looks quite cute "

" Never say I'm cute! " Scapegrace raged " A killer supreme isn't cute! "

" Well you have your moments "

" Shut up Thrasher! "

" I'm sorry " Thrasher wailed and began crying once again, Scapegrace sighed

" It's alright Thrasher what did you want? " and as quickly as it begun he stopped crying

" I wanted to give you your birthday present! " he shouted running over to bag he brought in, Scapegrace was beginning to understand how Thrasher worked. He was like a dog, reward him when he is good and punish him when he is bad, just like a dog

" Here you go master! " said Thrasher slamming the bag down on the table which caused Scapegrace to fall of it again. Like a big stupid, useless, ugly dog.

" Master? "

" I'm down here " he said slowly, Thrasher peeked over the table with a sorry look in his eyes

" I'm sorry master " he said lifting him " but this present will make you feel better " he said and took out a baseball hat from the bag and set it on scapegrace's jar

" TA DA! " shouted Thrasher

" a hat? "

" yes "

" a hat?"

" yes"

" A HAT! "

" uh oh "

" YOU GOT ME A HAT! "

" I thought you would like it " Thrasher said " You always say you miss having clothes "

" so you got me a hat "

" Well I couldn't get you shoes " Thrasher said, Scapegrace was about to go mad but instead he closed his eyes and began counting to ten. I'm not going to go mad at Thrasher, I'm not going to go mad at Thrasher, I'm not going to go mad at Thrasher he kept telling himself. But then he decided he would.

" YOU STUPID IGNORANT PIECE OF SH-"

.

.

" Give me another! " shouted The Doctor to the barman who poured him another drink and handed it to him " watch this " said The Doctor and downed it all in one go and then spat it all out again

" That is disgusting what is that? "

" An apple flavoured cocktail sir "

" Apple?! " Shouted The Doctor " Apples are bad, apples are evil, apples are worse than Daleks " he said to the barman who raised an eyebrow

" Daleks? "

" yeah, you know big tall metal men who shout delete, no wait hang on that's not right I'll get back to you on that one the point is strawberries are bad! "

" You were talking about apples sir " said the barman. Amy sighed when she saw The Doctor at the bar, he was wearing his fez which he always did when he was drunk, he always seemed to manage to get one when he was drunk.

" Doctor maybe you've had enough " said Amy walking over to him

" I'll say when I've had enough pond this is the best stuff I've had in ages " he said " Go exploring were in a magical bar for Gods sake how often does that happen? "

" It seems all you want to explore is the drinks at least give me some "

" No" said The Doctor " I've seen what you get like when you're drunk and I'm sure people don't want to see you streaking naked again it took me ages for me to catch you " he said. Amy blushed when the barman laughed and left The Doctor at the bar, she looked around at all these people with magic at this pub and spotted a skeleton wearing a suit and hat along with a girl who had long black hair and wore all black walk into a side room, she smiled and decided to go after them.

" Did I tell you about the time I got drunk with Merlin? " asked The Doctor to the barman

" no " said the barman and quickly gave him a drink to shut him up before walking away to serve another customer who had arrived at the bar. The Doctor took a sip from his drink and noticed a jar that had been set beside him at the bar

" Pickled eggs " The Doctor said in delight and reached inside the jar and frowned, that didn't feel like pickled eggs then the thing in the jar bit him. The Doctor yelped and quickly pulled out his hand and looked inside the jar to see a floating head

" That is brilliant! " shouted The Doctor

" Well I do try " said Scapegrace, The Doctor looked at him through the jar

" How did that happen? No wait let me guess I love guessing games! " shouted The Doctor excitedly

" Go on then " said Scapegrace

" Operation gone wrong? "

" no"

" Execution gone wrong? "

" no "

" experiment gone wrong? "

" no "

" Haircut gone wrong? "

" no "

" Shaving gone wrong? "

" no "

" Headless monks? "

" no "

" Sword fight? "

" no "

" Captain Jack Harkness? "

" no "

" Well what did cause this to happen? "

" magic " Scapegrace said. The smile on The Doctors face disappeared

" Well that's rubbish " he said " magic? That's rubbish, magic is rubbish! ". The bar went silent, everyone was glaring at The Doctor

" Drinks on me everybody! " shouted The Doctor, everyone cheered and went back to drinking. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Scapegrace

" So who are you? "

" I am the killer supreme "

" you're a head in a jar "

" Well spotted " said scapegrace " and you are "

" I'm The Doctor " said The Doctor and again the bar went silent, everyone glaring at The Doctor

" More drinks on me everybody! " shouted The Doctor, everyone cheered and went back to drinking.

" Doctor what? " asked Scapegrace

" No Doctor who " said The Doctor " your supposed to say Doctor who not doctor what, what sort of an idiot is called Doctor What? "

" I'm called Doctor Watt " said a huge man sitting behind The Doctor

" And a fine name it is too, have a drink " The Doctor said giving him his drink, the man cheered and began drinking. The Doctor turned back to Scapegrace and frowned

" Your ears come off " The Doctor said

" I noticed " Scapegrace said, watching it float past him

" Does it do that often? " asked The Doctor

" I'm a zombie of course it does "

" You're a zombie ewww " said The Doctor

" Hey I didn't turn up my nose at you even though you're wearing that ridiculous hat! "

" hey don't mock the fez! " said The Doctor " fezzes are cool "

" sorry " said scapegrace " it's my birthday and it's been crap to say the least " he said just as Amy ran over to The Doctor

" Doctor we have to go now " she said grabbing his arm

" why I'm just getting acquainted with this head in a jar " The Doctor said

" No we have to go I annoyed a skeleton who throws fire we really have to go " she said

" OK OK " said The Doctor, he stood up and looked at Scapegrace " here " he said setting his fez on top of the jar " happy birthday " and the two ran off. Scapegrace caught sight of himself on a mirror at the bar, he looked at himself and smile. Fezzes are cool he thought to himself.

**So what do you think? Sorry if it's bad just wanted to write something like this before anyone else did, come on did any one else notice that line in Kingdom of the wicked and think of the Doctor or was it just me?**


End file.
